


making angels cry

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: GIFT FICS [26]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: (also not long At All bc its my first time writing sean yeehaw), Gift Fic, Other, and none of you are powerful enough to stop me uwu, god gave me hands and if you can read then im making it your problem, im also like self-projecting in the form of hc's, this is half projecting and half self-want, y'all better start validating seans trauma or ima scream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: He'd never done a goddamn thing to deserve such cruelty, he was yours, and you would kill any bastard that told you differently. Because you loved him.





	making angels cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annoying_kuriboh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoying_kuriboh/gifts).

Sean was drunk again, the dopey smile on his lips not quite meeting his eyes, and that boisterous laugh ringing hollow. You hated seeing him like this, the usually so proud Irishman now stumbling over himself while your fellow gang-members looked at him distaste or thinly-veiled irritation. This wasn't your Sean. This isn't the man you'd pledged your heart to, the one who cried the first time he told you about his Da, the one who always went fishing with you even though he found it boring. This wasn't _your_ Sean. But you loved him, even when he drunkenly stumbled into your tent softly sobbing and burrowing his head in your lap, even when he was irritable and snappy from inevitable hang-overs. You stayed because you loved him.

You know Blackwater was hell for him, the way he whimpered and twitched in his sleep, when he involuntarily flinched at a quick movement or loud sound, and it hurt. It hurt that there were wounds you couldn't mend, you couldn't kiss better or apply a numbing balm to. What hurt the most is when Sean would have moments of forgetting where he was, like he wasn't there, not completely. His gaze darting around and his breath picking up, he would just stand frozen and _tremble_. Then, he would seem to come back to himself, still jittery and flighty, disappearing into the woods near the camp, returning hours afterward.

Sean already had troubles with falling asleep, his Da being killed right there in the bed in the dead of night, right in front of poor Sean, and that left such deep scars that only he could see. Blackwater made that worse. Now, it was rare to see him sleeping at all, the more common sight being his slouched silhouette resting on a log, the dying fire casting a soft glow on him. Sometimes, when the fire was _just_ dim enough, it caught his eyes in a way that made them glow, like he was something Swanson preached about. Something perfect and holy, a gift from a dying god to a rotting earth, a last apology. And every time, every single goddamn time, your heart would squeeze at the thought of Sean being your angel, one bruised and beaten with broken wings, one without a halo who went through absolute hell.

He'd never done a goddamn thing to deserve such cruelty, he was yours, and you would kill any bastard that told you differently. Because you loved him.


End file.
